


D is for Dog

by Angel170



Series: Alphabet Collection, [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Magic, True Love's Kiss, cursed dog, dog lucifer, unrealistic sheep herding, unrequited michael/lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Lucifer is cursed by his brother Michael into the body of a dog. Samandriel is about to lose everything if he doesn't get a dog to help him herd sheep. Can these two come together and save each other?





	D is for Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!!! the big bang is done and now I'm back to write more fics and continue on with this series.  
> Okay first not beta read, the implied incest is for Michael wanting to bang his brother (they don't) the reverenced incest if you catch it is with their parents. I was thinking Amara and Chuck. Basically this fic is cute and it's a short little story that I hope you all enjoy.

“Why won’t you just accept this Luci? You are fighting a losing battle and really testing my patience.” Michael growled as his brother hung from the metal cage in the middle of the cottage. 

“Michael,” Lucifer leaned his head against the metal bars of the cage as he stared down into his brother’s green eyes “I say this with all the honesty in my heart. You, are a bloody sociopath and I want out of here.” He growled as he shook the cage trying to pull the bars free but only managed to make it sway in the open space.

“You pain me brother, all I want is to make you happy but you don’t even allow me that.”

“I’ll be happy soon as you let me out,” Lucifer spat back.

Michael shook his head as he stared at his brother, his lips pushed into a pout. “Why must you make me do this Lulu, I love you so and yet all you do is bring me pain?”

Lucifer sneered as the sarcasm dripped from his lips, “oh gee I don’t know maybe because I’m not as sick and twisted as our parents? Maybe because I actually want something for myself whereas you just want to control me.”

“This isn’t about control at all.”

“Oh, yes it is. I don’t love you so you want to force me into doing what you want. That’s control, that’s sick, that’s exactly something mom would do.”

“I am nothing like mother, father was better off with her gone. We are different Lucifer, you can’t exist without me, you need me. We are one and the same, there is no me without you.” His voice nearly pleading, begging Lucifer to reconsider his stance.

“If this were true I would gladly lay on my steel to end us both.” Lucifer growled.

Michael’s eyes grew dark as he sneered at his younger brother. “If this is how you wish to behave so be it. I will treat you like the lousy mongrel you are.” He raised his hands, shouting words in a long dead language as thunder and lightning shook the room. Lucifer screamed in pain from the cage, his cries of agony giving way to a deep rumbling howl.

****

Samandriel moved around the small farm, taking special care to not walk over the chickens moving underfoot in hopes of getting their feed. He didn’t have much time before he was expected at the hill to help the sheppard. He was really proud of the opportunity to become a sheep herder. It was hard and dangerous work for sure but he would be outside and be with animals, loving and caring for them. His elder brother Castiel had left the village during the last winter to go train with the Knights of Winchester. His elder sister, Hannah, had married into a well to do family over the mountain that made their money is metal works. Samandriel was not the type to catch a well off spouses eye and he did not have the cleverness like Castiel to fight and plan strategies. But what he did have was a big heart, clear eyes, and a drive to succeed. 

After feeding the animals he gave a shout to his mother, letting her know he was leaving and took off running for the hilltop. The sun was shining, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the birds were singing their melodies in the trees. Today was going to be a good day, finally things were going to work out on Samandriel’s behalf, he just knew it.

“How could you not have a dog? Why would you think you can corral an entire herd by yourself?” The sheppard Rufus glared at him, Samandriel could barely look him in the eye. 

He kept his head down as he fought back the tears but knew his face was flushed. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware that I needed one.”

“Well how the hell did you think a herder herded sheep? Did you think I snapped my fingers and they would respond?”

“No sir, I knew you had dogs sir, but I did not know I would need my own sir.”

Rufus shook his head at the young man, he was angry that much was clear but he took pity on the poor lad. “Go down there towards the forest, you can make sure none of the sheep go missing. I’ll watch from above and I have my dogs Bobby and Bill watching the east and west. You will need to get your own dog and soon if you want it trained properly.”

“Yes sir.”

“Enough with the sir’s it’s Rufus. Now get going.” Rufus waved him off with a scowl.

Samandriel ran towards the sheep nearing the edge of the woods. The trees obscured the sunlight there making it seem darker and the sheep were deterred by it. They seemed to choose to stay in the safer open area and Samandriel was glad for it. He spent the better part of the morning walking up and down his area making sure none of the sheep came close to the forest line. There had only been one sheep to move away from the others. It was a young one who decided she wanted to follow Samandriel and give him gentle headbutts. Samandriel just laughed and guided her back to the others. He felt terrible for upsetting Rufus and making him regret taking him on as an apprentice. He was serious about the job and didn’t want to lose it because of a careless mistake. 

At mid-day Rufus gave him directions to a man in the neighboring village that sold herding dogs. Samandriel didn’t have money but the man would accept part of the payment Rufus would give him. It would take a few weeks maybe even months to pay off for one of the dogs but it was better than nothing. Samandriel wasn’t clever, or strong, there wasn’t very many things he could do and if he couldn’t contribute to the village in some way he’d be sent off. So at mid-day he walked down the hill, past the village and followed the path through the woods heading towards the next town. A slip of parchment in his hand to give to the dog trainer, signed by Rufus. 

*****

Lucifer woke up under a thick blanket on a bed of straw in a small cottage. He lifted his hand and yelped seeing a paw. His mind instantly whirled back to Michael and the cage. His brother had been so angry about his spurred advances that he used his magic to curse Lucifer into the body of a dog. Luckily for Lucifer the cage was built to hold a grown man but not a dog and he was able to squeeze out and run into the forest. 

He had run through the woods when his paws got caught on a tree root. He fell down a hill landing on a small dirt road when someone found him. Lucifer had been so exhausted that he passed out in the warm arms of some young man. Looking around the room he realized this wasn’t his brothers home and most likely belonged to his savior. His heightened sense of hearing picked up a low conversation from the next room. Slowly he rose from the pile of straw and blankets and made his way over to the door. Careful to not make a sound as he listened to the voices inside.

“You were supposed to get a dog from the next town. I can’t believe this Samandriel, for all you know that mutt could have a sickness or be covered in filth.” The voice of a woman rose up, and Lucifer swallowed back a growl.

“I know mama, I’m sorry but he was hurt and he needed help. I couldn’t leave him there, the wolves would have surely made a meal of him.” The boy’s voice pleaded and Lucifer found himself leaning more towards the door. The boys voice was soothing and he felt bad that he was being reprimanded because of him.

“It’s far too late to go to the other village and get a dog. What will you do tomorrow? Rufus is expecting you to have a dog to help herd the sheep. You can’t go there a second day without one. He’ll fire you for sure and then what will be do? Castiel won’t have any money to send home for months and your sister was married off. If her new husband allows her to send money it’ll be a miracle. The farm can’t feed the village, it can barely feed us. If you can’t make yourself useful they’ll send you off.” The woman’s tone changed, sounding like she was struggling to fight back a sob. “I don’t want to lose you Samandriel. You don’t know what other towns are like, what they would do to a boy like you. The fate can be worse than death and I don’t want that for you.”

“Oh mama.” 

The talking stopped and Lucifer can just make out the soft cries of the woman. He felt terrible, obviously the kindness of the young man was going to cause him and his family pain. All because he helped Lucifer.

‘Damn you Michael, look what your selfishness has caused.’ He thought.

The door opened and Lucifer fell back on his rump. He stared wide eyed at the boy; taking in his soft delicate features. His lips were a rose pink, his skin tan from the sun, his eyes while red from his tears held the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He was shocked that he could still see color that vividly but accepted it.

He took in the form of the young man noting they looked to be close in age. But where Lucifer’s human body was lean and strong with muscle, Samandriel was smaller, meeker. Suddenly the mother’s fears made sense. The village could not receive money by sending him to the armed forces, but should they sell him to a town with a house of pleasure they would receive a fair share of coin. He nearly growled at the thought of someone so good and kind being used that way.

“Hey boy, good to see you’re up. Let’s get you some food.” Samandriel gave him a smile and Lucifer could only follow him.

As he watched Samandriel cut him pieces of meat he realized he couldn’t leave. Not now that he knew what fate would await his savior. A good deed should not be met with punishment.

‘Today is your lucky day, I’m going to be your sheep dog.’

Samandriel dropped the meat he was holding and stared at Lucifer. “You can speak?”

‘You can hear me?’

“Yes, I can. Has no one been able to hear you before?”

‘Not sure, I was held captive by my crazy brother. I had just escaped when you found me.’ Seemingly as a second thought he added, ‘I’m not a real dog. I’m actually a devastatingly handsome man.’

Samandriel just blinked and put the meat and rice back in the bowl before putting it on the floor between them. “I would suppose that a talking dog would be too fantastic to be true. Did you mean what you said? That you will help me herd the sheep.” Neither commented on how easily Samandriel was taking the news of a talking dog, who was a former man.

‘Of course, you helped me. And, in doing so it made you miss a window of opportunity. I’d be safer here than traveling the forest, and the food smells better than whatever I’d hunt down. Besides, how hard can it be?’

****

Lucifer had never been so tired and fed up in all his life. As if being called a mutt again this time by the sheep herder wasn’t bad enough. The herder’s dog Bobby was constantly trying to sniff him. He growled low and menacing when he saw the older white sheep dog making his way over yet again. He didn’t want to attack the dog for doing what dogs did naturally but he was not going to allow anyone back there. Samandriel tried to help but they had to act like they knew what they were doing so as not to get reprimanded by Rufus again.

That was another thing Lucifer couldn’t believe how often they were getting called out on things. The sheep didn’t really move or cause any problems there was no reason why they couldn’t relax a little. Of course if Lucifer tried he’d get a snout up his rear so maybe it was for the best that he stayed vigilant.

“Lucifer,” Samandriel spoke up and Lucifer quickly went to him. “It’s almost lunch time, would you like to eat?”

‘Yes please, thank you.’ He sat on the grass next to the boy, noting how Rufus stayed high up on the hill with one dog as the other stayed below them watching the sheep.

They ate in silence before Lucifer felt the hand on his neck. Samandriel rubbed at his neck causing Lucifer to lay down and relax as the hand made his way his back, rubbing the tension away from the morning’s work.

“You did very well today Lucifer.”

‘Rufus yelled at you and told you to control your mutt several times. I’m not sure how well that actually is.’

“Rufus can be gruff, but I’m realizing that if he truly thought we were bad he wouldn’t keep us here. It would be a risk to the herd otherwise.” He moved to massage each leg, making Lucifer lie as flat as a rug. Samandriel laughed at the dog’s antics and Lucifer loved the sound. 

‘So what is the plan next. What fresh hell will we have to endure to prove ourselves.’ His eyes fell closed as the hand moved to the top of his head.

“We will gather the sheep and lead them down to the water for the late afternoon and then bring them home. Tomorrow we are going to travel though and will be out with the sheep until the following day”

‘Where will we sleep?’ Lucifer asked, getting tense again.

“Outside I suppose, my brother and I used to do it often so there’s nothing to worry about. I can make a makeshift tent for the night and bring blankets to keep us warm.”

‘I’m a dog I have fur. You should focus on keeping yourself warm, not concern yourself with me.’

“You’re my friend Lucifer, you will always be my concern. Even once this curse is gone and you become a man again, and probably move off to live your life. I will always remember you and think of you.” Samandriel’s tone was so honest that Lucifer couldn’t respond.

****

The moon rose over the tarp hanging off of strategically placed sticks and logs. Lucifer had argued with Samandriel about not needing his own blankets, especially once he saw how few they had at the house. But, Samandriel was stubborn and wrapped the dog up in a blanket before tucking himself into the other one. Night had fallen and Lucifer’s ears picked up the quiet sounds of snores from the sheep and other dogs. Inside the tent he could hear the slight chatter of Samandriel’s teeth.

‘I knew you would freeze, I told you and yet you refused to listen.’ Lucifer whispered to himself, careful not to speak aloud so as not to wake the sleeping boy.

He rose from his blanket, picking it up with his teeth and dragged it over Samandriel’s body. The chatter slowed but now Lucifer could see how he shivered and climbed on top of him. His head laid on the rising chest as his body covered the boy. The cold air doing nothing to Lucifer thanks to his fur, the warmth from the blankets and body beneath him.

‘Good night Samandriel, sweet dreams.’

“Good night Lucifer,” Lucifer was startled as he spoke and pressed a kiss to the dog’s nose but both fell back to rest.

Hot breath ghosted over the back of Lucifer’s neck and he whined at the feeling. As he slowly started to come awake and away from the darkness of deep sleep he could feel the press of a warm body behind him. Enjoying the feeling of an arm over his waist pulling him close he wiggled back pressing closer. 

“Lucifer, stop moving. I’m trying to sleep.” Samandriel grumbled.

“I’m just getting comfortable.” Lucifer responded. 

Eyes still closed he reached down to Samandriel’s hand on his stomach and interlaced their fingers together. Their breathing synced up as they cuddled closer. Sleep moved further away as Lucifer’s brain started to wake up and he started realizing he had his hand interlaced with someone. He was pressed fully back to a very human body behind him and they matched up well. 

“By the Gods!” Lucifer sprang up and whirled around staring at a grumbling Samandriel. His eyes roamed his own body, the body he thought he may never see again. “I’m back! Samandriel, I’m a man again.” 

Samandriel squinted up at him, his lips pouted before a grin appeared. “Lucifer that’s wonderful. What do you think broke the curse?”

Lucifer dropped to his knees, a smile still splitting his face as he cupped Samandriel’s cheeks. “I might have an idea.”

Their lips met, gliding softly against one another as they moved closer, holding each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me or see some of my other work that I haven't or maybe won't be posting to AO3 (hint the reader inserts) [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and Kudos are life blood.  
> Also I need help coming up with some more ideas for letters so any thoughts for J, N, O, P, Q, X, Y and Z would be very appreciated
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
